Hyperdimension Neptunia Goddess Protectors
by MSLBRAWL
Summary: The world of Gamindustri has been protected by the CPUs so many times already, however a new set of threats make their appearance and it seems this job might be to much for the CPUs. So now a new set of warriors come into the mix and battle against the toughest enemies ever, can these fighters take on these new challenges? find out here [I don't own HDN, also M rated for such]
1. Prologue

_**Hyperdimension Neptunia Goddess Protectors**_

_Gamindustri… this world was created and made by the two ancient goddesses of legends, they being the Goddess of Heart, and the other being the Goddess of Chaos. The two goddesses created the world with their balance of Light and Darkness, however the Goddess of Chaos wanted more corruption to be caused in Gamindustri, this having the other goddess seal her away using special gems of incredible power and putting Gamindustri at peace. As time moved the Goddess of Heart decided to let new beings rule over four sections of Gamindustri, these beings are called CPUs. For generations the next CPU would take over ruling the nation, and our current CPUs rule the nations as of now. Planeptune ruled over by the Goddess Purple Heart, Lastation ruled over by the Goddess Black Heart, Lowee ruled by the Goddess White Heart, and finally Leanbox ruled by the Goddess Green Heart. _

_The four CPUs once were brought into war when destruction waged on Gamindustri and caused the four CPUs to band together and fight the evil. Several events caused destruction on the four nations and almost to complete chaos._

_One day a group called ASIC has brought Gamindustri close to an end, these beings called the Four Felon have been working to bring out the Deity of Sin. However thanks to their efforts the CPUs gathered strength to rid the Deity of Sin and ASIC once and for all._

_Then another casualty comes as a CPU who once ruled the nation called Tari, from across another dimension. It was near chaos in Gamindustri to being almost completely wiped out._

_Now peace has been brought to Gamindustri more than once each time, however the peace was coming close to an end when the villains of the past have now gathered to make an alliance and put an end to the CPUs once and for all._

_Prologue - a New beginning in Gamindustri_

In the nation of Planeptune, on the balcony of the Basilicom tower a certain fairy was sitting on her book looking up at the stars of the night sky.

"Histoire? Are you alright?" A young girl's voice spoke up removing her distraction to look behind her.

"I am fine Nepgear, I am only having a moment of thoughts to myself. That is all." The fairy tells the young CPU Candidate.

"Okay, you seemed to be really out of it at the moment." Nepgear told her from seeing the expression on her Oracle. "Is Neptune causing problems again?"

"N-no, not at all! It's just something personal that I've always kept in my mind." Histoire tells her

"Oh… okay, I'm going to get Neptune and have some work done." Nepgear tells her and goes back inside the Basilicom while Histoire continues looking up at the sky.

"How long has it been since this world was created?" Histoire asks herself thinking about someone she has known for the longest time ever.

_Location; Planeptune - Forests_

In the deep forests of Planeptune a young boy in his early teens is up against a small group of Dogoos and Kupokitty monsters. As only has white trousers on held by a black sash around his waist, and a white scale scarf wrapped around his neck. His foot lights on fire through using his special magic he is being taught, he kicks a Dogoo into another and the two monsters bursts into cubes. He lifts one monster and tosses it into a tree which bursts into cubes also, then the rest of the monsters were going to surround him however a large stream of fire burned the remaining monsters that were left.

"You still have a lot to learn kiddo." A loud voice spoke behind the boy, which he looks to see the Dragon who is teaching him the special magic power. "You still aren't ready to handle against large numbers yet."

"Hey I've done the best I could alright!" The young boy argued and pouts

"Well, one thing's for certain you have done better than your previous attempts." The Dragon told the boy with huge grin proud as a father. The young boy smiled happily. "Now then how about we take a flight trip?"

"Yea! Let's go and fly!" the boy said as he climbs onto the dragon and takes flight into the sky. While soaring over the boy can get large view of all four nations in the ocean as he once heard that they used to be floating in the sky but some huge event caused the nations to fall into the ocean and now has made new kinds of lands and changes over the years. "It all looks so peaceful."

"Although peace has been interrupted many times in this world. Remember Jeffrey, when there comes to a point when someone important or someone you care for is in danger, no matter the consequences always stand up for them!" The dragon tells the young boy and he nods with a grin

"I will Igniaus, I will be there for my friends! One day I'll be incredibly strong to fight off all those monsters!" Jeff says raising a fist into the air.

"That's my boy! Now then." The dragon flies high in the skies to Jeff's enjoyment, little did he know that there was going to be more than just monsters he will be fighting.

_Location; Lastation - Underground lab_

Down below Lastation is a secret underground lab working on a serum that can give human beings special powers. The group of scientists have searched for worthy candidates to participate in the project. The main person of this subject is named Cassandra, she has worked hard to crack a serum to be able to do such things. Currently there are about 7 participants that have their own rooms.

In the system room where they have made a test Virtual World for their results on creating the serum to give humans superpowers. The lead of the project is looking through the current amount of areas completed inside the Virtual World that they have, and currently the testers have completed over a fourth of the whole thing.

"How are the results on the project?" a male scientist asks her

"It's going wonderful, their teamwork is beyond expected. A couple of teen kids, going into this world we created so we can make the first batch of the Saints Serum. We just have to analyze all the powers inside and then once they complete it, we will be able to create super warriors for Lady Black Heart!" Cassandra says with a big imagination of the greatest praise.

"This is the best idea, with how everything is… monsters are getting agitated and going viral more often than expected." the male scientist says and she nods in agree

"Yes, I could tell that things were fine. Then suddenly I have a bad feeling that when a large number of monsters arrived and attacked the nations." Cassandra says remembering one time of a large invasion before. "Get the kids ready, time to start the next part."

In the cafeteria area are a bunch of scientists and the 7 teenage participants of the Virtual World they are being tested in. They are currently having a lunch break from last time.

"I can't believe we are able to go into a world where we can use powers." a teenage girl says as she is sitting next to a teenage boy around her age. "It's so much fun to do."

"Yea it is, and we are told that we might possibly get special powers." The boy tells her with a smile.

"Yea, but in all honesty I'm scared." She says with a sad expression along with worry "I'm scared about what could happen if we do get these powers."

"Hey, it's ok to be scared sometimes. But I will stay with you till the end, I promise you." he tells her with a reassuring smile. "You have nothing to worry about... Vivian."

"Thank you James, you're always great to cheer me up." she says with a bright smile. "I'm really happy to be friends with you." James smiles as well, he also wanted to tell her how he felt until.

"Can I have your attention?" A scientist gets the 7 kids attention. "We have set up the next part of the test, please come with me to get ready."

"Time for some more action. Let's go Viv." James says and the two go together with the other 5 participants

_Location; Lowee - Duel Arena_

In the nation of Lowee it was the start of the first annual Duel Tournament, it was a first for the nation to do something like this. The top 16 competitors were able to make it to the finals and participate in the tournament.

"So you ready for this Alex?" A girl asks a boy next to her.

"You bet I am Alice, and I am excited to do this!" Alex says and the two go into the building and go to the desk that has the other competitors getting signed up. once the other 14 were signed up they go up.

"Alright please place your deck and write your name on this pad." the register woman tells her as Alice goes into her deck box placing it on the panel for it to be scanned and uses the stylus pen to put her name on it. "Contestant Alice… you are approved to enter. Go and take the door to your right and find the room where the duelists are waiting at." Alice took her deck as Alex came up placing his on the panel and putting his name on the tablet. "Contestant Alex, as the final one you are approved. Take the door to your right and wait for when they announce who you will be dueling." Alex took his deck and the two go together and find the room with the others waiting and few are chatting also.

"It's finally our time to shine!" Alice says excited

"Yea, and it's amazing. The best part is the winner will obtain one of three powerful cards in the whole card game!" Alex says and remembers when they read the news. "One of the three Eygptian God cards as the prize."

"Slifer the Sky Dragon, one of the three. It's a surprise that someone is actually going to have that in their deck." Alice says as they take a seat. "If we make it to the finals then one of us will be keeping that for a long time."

"Yea, and maybe one day when all three have been found we can have a duel to keep all three of them." Alex says and the two agree until the screen in the room turns on.

"Attention competitors, it is now time to start with the matches of this year's Duel Tournament!" the announcer tells them through the screen and suddenly a machine similar to a bingo like machine rises from the ground. "This device holds 16 balls each that has an imprint of the Duelist, the duels will be selected randomly and now the machine starts." the balls start moving around and each one falls down and are put into random spots of the Tournament branch giving all the competitors of who they will be facing. "The first match will begin in 2 minutes, Duelist prepare your decks!"

"Looks like my Duel will be the third match." Alex says anticipated as well as nervous.

"Hey at least we won't face each other until the actual final match." Alice tells him. "I'm already excited to be Dueling these guys. Let's get these games onward!" Alex smiles at her eagerness, while he was excited to test his skills.

_Location; Leanbox - Barracks_

In one of the buildings training new swordsmen of Leanbox, there is two teen boys doing practice inside. One was wielding a wooden practice sword and the other was using makeshift chakrams, and then the boy with the sword knocks down the other with a win.

"I win this one Xanitos!" he says to the kid sitting down

"Geez, I thought I had you that time Isaac!" the kid called Xanitos said and stands up picking up his chakrams. "You still have really great skills in using a sword."

"I've practiced a lot of the time actually. But thanks for the practice match dude." Isaac said with a grin

"Yea, no problem." Xanitos said as the two fistbump, then he remembered something that he wanted to tell his friend. "Hey you wanna stroll around the town?"

"Well I don't really have anything scheduled for today so I guess so." Isaac tells him

"So I know you told me you wanted to collect different weapons. Well there is this one weapon that rests within the deep forests of Lowee." Xanitos starts telling him as they leave the barracks and he points in the direction to the other nations across the ocean. "I believe it's Blade that Seals the Darkness."

"You mean that actual Blade?! People have tried to get that sword and had no luck in ever getting that thing!" Isaac tells him with a surprised look on him.

"True, although they believe some kind of magic is causing them to not be able to find it." Xanitos explains to him. "I wish to find that sword to one day maybe wield it! I wanna have multiple weapons to use and fight against a bunch of monsters!"

"I'd like to see what kind of weapons you would want to use." Isaac says to his friend. "I wanna be able to wield different kinds of swords that unleash a power unlike anything people have seen!"

"Yea, the two of us could wield such powerful weapons. We can show those villains that when they wreck the peace of Gamindustri that they'll regret ever doing so!" Xantios says proudly

"We do have the CPUs to protect the people here you know." Isaac reminds him. "They are here to watch over and protect us citizens."

"Well yea, but you remember that story where the CPUs haven't returned for 3 years and people lost faith in them. If it happens again then we will have to step in!" Xanitos tells Isaac

"Yea, you do have a point there. We might as well get back to the training grounds, if we are to stand against the villains we would have to start off to be able to take out the monsters and take on the higher kinds." Isaac says to him

"Yea, it sucks that we gotta make progress to be able to reach that kind of strength exactly equal to the CPUs." Xanitos says as the two head on back to the Barracks.

_Location; Unknown_

In an unknown place in what seems to be in a bedroom for a princess, there stood a girl and a maid fixing her dress and also braiding her hair.

"Ugh, stop it! I'm seriously getting annoyed." the girl says swatting the hands of the maid away.

"Don't be like that princess, you will have to one day be next on the throne for our kingdom." the maid tells her continuing with braiding the girl's hair

"I still don't get why I had to be next, I still have years to learn about being a proper princess before becoming a queen. I still don't feel ready to take on that kind of pressure on me." she says annoyed and slightly worried.

"You're mother is really ill, you know this." the maid tells the girl and she just sighed. "If that does happen, you will have to take the throne." Once the maid finished braiding the girl's hair. "There now that is the look of a beautiful princess, who will be queen someday."

"_The one life I hate…"_ the girl thought to herself as the maid leads her out of the room and down a hallway to a large room with knights in light blue armor on them, and the knights wield different sets of weapons on them, while going through the path the knights kneel down in respect to the princess passing by them. Once they got to the end the girl sits on the throne and four knights kneeled in front of her each possibly a commander for different parts of the army.

"Your ladyship, we are grateful to be here in your presence." One of the female commanders tells her.

"So am I…" the young girl said "I'd like to ask about some stuff about what my mom was doing before getting ill."

"My lady!" the maid says in shock

"No, it is alright. If fate is to be brought onto her to have her as the next ruler." one male tells the maid. "As one of the commanders of the army I can explain in some detail. As you know there is a connection to our kingdom and the land called Gamindustri, am I not wrong your ladyship?"

"Yes, mother has told me stories about the four nations on how they were in a huge war and stuff." the young girl tells him.

"You are not wrong, however it seems that war ended when someone attacked." the second male commander tells her and she grew curious. "Many events happened in that world that were holding us back on something we have planned for years."

"You sure it's a good idea to tell her what the queen has thought to do to Gamindustri?" the second female commander asks her comrade.

"What has my mother planned for Gamindustri?" the girl asks curiously, one of them was about to answer

"That will be enough for today! We will not discuss this further anymore! Return to your posts now!" the maid warned them and the commanders decided to agree and leave the throne room, however the young girl is curious about what her mother has planned. "Now mistress, you can do whatever you want... however you are not allowed to leave the castle." the girl sounded annoyed as she gets up and takes the path to her room.

"_Something is going on, I need to find out what mom was planning to do… but I don't think they will even tell me what it is…"_ The girl thought to herself and enters her room closing the door.

"They sure are a stubborn bunch aren't they?" a woman's voice spoke inside the room and the girl saw the woman sitting at the desk.

"What the? Who are you?" the girl asks the woman

"You might not know me but I know something that you might go against if you hear this." the woman tells her and she wonders if it was the thing that was almost spoken about. "I'll tell you the story of how our world is what it has become…"

**Ok for real I have been trying to work on my own story for a Fanfiction, I am putting this story into Arcs. Now I tried with making a story with my characters arriving from another world, but now I probably won't be doing that. Now the beginning scenes were cut off, but it is part of the story here. Although for now this story will now be a permanent story (for real this time) and I will be working on this for a while. Also if you haven't voted for the MDGVII Poll I recommend doing so for which story part you guys want me to do. Anyway this starts the story of the Goddess Protectors beginning with Arc 1.**

**Begin Arc 1; Goddess Protectors Awaken**


	2. Arc 1, Ch 1

_**Arc 1; Goddess Protectors Awaken, Ch 1; Jeff the Fire Dragon Slayer**_

Years have gone by in the world of Gamindustri, many events have happened. On top of a nearby mountain between Planeptune and Lowee there stood Jeff who has grown into a young man having red hair, and black eyes, he is wearing a sleeveless red trimmed, black waistcoat, that is left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, has a red trimmed black cloth around the waist that reaches his knees, held by a black sash wrapped tightly around the waist, white knee-length trousers with red ribbon ties, a thick black and red wristband on his right wrist, black open-toed sandals, and a white scale-patterned scarf he received from his foster father Igniaus. He is also carrying a large pack on his back with stuff he has for traveling. He stares into the sky thinking about his father wondering why he would leave.

"_No matter what happens my son, be sure to always be there to protect your friends. I will also be by your side forever."_ Those were the last words from Igniaus that he remembers before he suddenly disappeared. As the wind blew he looks at his hand with sadness.

"Dad… I don't understand. Why did you disappear…?" Jeff asks himself as he clenches his fist upset about his disappearance. He calms himself and heads back down towards Planeptune.

_-Start Opening; Fairy Tail Snow Fairy by: Amalee-_

**Fairy, where're you going We'll gather the light along the way and make it shine upon a brand new day**

_(Out in the night sky of Gamindustri small lights fly into the air across the four nations and fly high with Jeff in a forest seeing the night sky and the title forms from the lights in the sky.)_

**Oh yeah Can you hear the voice that's calling you yet**

_(On top of a building of Lastation, James stares at the basilicom and then turns to the sky above.)_

**Oh yeah It's raw and hoarse from screaming out to you**

_(In a forest of Lowee Alex is leaning against a tree and turns his head looking through the trees.)_

**Oh yeah But it won't give up until you can answer it**

_(In Leanbox Isaac has just finished taking out a monster and looks up at the sky.)_

**Oh yeah Oh yeah**

_(On a hill Jeff sees the whole land of Planeptune then turning around ready for action.)_

**Though all this time has past, I still remember**

_(Jeff walks through the streets of each nation and one by one James, Alex, and Isaac are beside him.)_

**The sun and moon and how they shine together**

_(The four guys stop and make camp for the day to rest.)_

**It feels so strange when you are not here with me. I need your smile just to keep me going**

_(On the path between Planeptune and Lowee Selena was walking into the nation of Planeptune until she raised her head to see the four guys waiting for her and she smiles.)_

**In my heart it's snowing I'm trying my best to smile slowly it's warming as fate is linking your heart with mine**

_(The group of five travel through the lands beginning their adventures into danger with large monster hordes, Jeff and James with sparks in their eyes.)_

**Fairy where're you going we'll gather the light along the way and make it shine upon a brand new day**

_(Jeff consumes a large amount of fire causing an explosion and the others are gathered watching the scene. As the five are face to face with a large Guard Vermin.)_

**Don't say Goodbye**

_(One part shows Jeff with Igniaus then it changes to Jeff and James clashing their fists together causing a large shockwave and ending with all five on Planeptower balcony.)_

**End of Song**

_-Nation; Planeptune, City Streets-_

Once getting to the city streets Jeff starts making his way through the city as he can see some different kinds of troubles that are being handled by Basilicom staff. There was also another one being handled by a long brunette haired girl that has a green ribbon tied in her hair, she is wearing a large blue long coat, in a black and silver tank top and shorts. She also strangely has nine phone cases strapped to the belt of her coat.

"Alright you two, your little schemes are over." She tells the two others that were selling some sort of devices out to people.

"Aw dammit, give us a break already. You broads ruined everything in the past, and I didn't work my ass off just to get caught by you! I'm out of here!" A girl with light green hair and red eyes with grey skin, she wears a grey hoodie that looks similar to a mouse also wears a small top barely covering her small chest, she also has black pants. The other was an actual grey mouse.

"Wait for me, chu!" the mouse shouts and the duo runs away passing Jeff who wondered if he should go after the two seeming to be criminals. Then the brunette approached him noticing his expression.

"There isn't a need to go after them." she tells him, and gets his attention. "Those two were once part of an organization that almost corrupted all of Gamindustri. Luckily the CPUs were able to put a stop to it, and now that Organization has fallen."

"Shouldn't you catch them though?" Jeff asks her thinking they might try doing the same thing again later.

"It's fine, besides they aren't much of a threat at all." the brunette tells him "Anyway sorry for taking up your time, I gotta get back to work." She then heads to where the guild building is at. Jeff just stood where he is looking at the direction where the two ran off towards thinking maybe to chase after them, but decided to take the brunette's word on the two not being much of a threat. He makes his way to the guild the same building the brunette went to and enters seeing it have many people inside chatting and he walks to the front desk where the brunette is at which gets her attention. "Oh it's you, were you planning to do some jobs in the guild?"

"Yea, I am gonna have to do something worthwhile and not sit around all day." Jeff tells her

"I agree with you there, you should meet a friend of mine. Everyday she is always being lazy and doesn't want to work." the brunette says "I'm guessing you need to get started so let me help out, I'm IF by the way."

"Jeffrey, but you can call me Jeff." He says and IF helps him get started by getting an ID to accept quests and he of course has to start with easy rank quests. "Man I have to start with weak monsters? Lame…" IF slightly laughs at his annoyed expression.

"Well you will have to progress better to reach the higher ranks, here are a few quests you can do to get started." IF tells him and she finds a few quests that he can start on. "I'll come along as well to see how well you fight."

"I think I can handle something simple on my own." Jeff tells her with a bored expression

"Wow someone sounds confident. Still I'd like to see what you are able to do." IF says to him, and they go into a forest dungeon area. As they enter Jeff stopped and looked towards the left and IF turns to see his reaction. "What's up?"

"I thought I heard something over in that direction." Jeff tells her and she looks at where he is looking towards at and she sees a Dogoo appear from behind a tree in the distance jumping around.

"Oh it's just a regular Dogoo, no need to worry about that." IF tells him however what his high senses could tell that this was possibly human, however he can't be sure if this person is following them or just doing their own thing. So Jeff returns to follow IF to an open area with a large amount of monsters. "This is the area the few quests selected are at, although this seems quite a huge amount here. Let's take them out quick."

"I can take care of this." Jeff tells her walking forward and the group of monsters turn to him.

"I know they are weak monsters, although fighting by yourself is a bit too much." IF says worried that he might get overwhelmed.

"Nah it won't be too long." He tells her dropping the pack he was carrying on the ground. He takes a step forward and his hands light on fire. "Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" he charges and punches one the monsters causing it to fly and smash into many of them causing a lot to burst into cubes, and it left IF speechless. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" His foot lights on fire and he kicks another monster eliminating multiple amount once again.

"_He just took out almost all of those monsters with just two attacks… was I being careless at thinking he was just a beginner? What is that power he used?"_ IF asks herself in her thoughts as Jeff easily wiped out the rest of the monsters around. "You took all of those out like they were nothing."

"I would have fought something bigger than these." Jeff says and then they felt something big coming towards them and they look to see an Ancient Dragon and it roars at them.

"An Ancient Dragon! This is a tough enemy, we better fall back!" IF tells him

"A tough enemy huh?" Jeff asks her and he shows a wide grin. "Alright, I'm fired up!" Jeff runs towards the large beast

"Wait that enemy is to powerful!" IF yells out as the Ancient Dragon goes for a punch and smashes Jeff to the ground, or so it thought since Jeff caught the fist and pushed it causing the monster to stumble and Jeff's whole body lights on fire.

"You are no match for me! I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Jeff jumps at the beast readies a punch. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" punching the beast in the face though it smacks Jeff while still midair into a tree causing it to break and he looked mad now. "You are tough guy, but I'm tougher than you think!" he starts breathing in about to release a large attack. "Fire Dragon's… Roar!" he blows a large stream of fire at the large beast causing it to lose a lot of stamina. "Time for the finisher, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Jeff flies at the enemy and pierces through the large beast as it glows a dark green color and then bursts into cubes, and having Jeff land on the ground. "Yeah, now that was fun!" IF was completely awestruck from Jeff actually soloing a strong monster such as an Ancient Dragon monster. "Alright, now it's time to head back and turn in the quests we acquired yea?" IF snaps back to reality, as Jeff lifted his pack and onto his shoulders.

"Oh y-yea!" IF says still amazed about Jeff's strength. the two return to the guild and IF just had a question run in her head. "Oh I just realized! Do you have a place to stay at?"

"Huh? No not really, I usually camp outside a lot." Jeff tells her. "That's why I have this large backpack with me."

"Ah, that makes sense. Although I have a friend who so happens to have an extra room at her place. You could use that if you want." IF tells him and he thinks about it for a moment. "It's not always good to sleep outside since you might not get sleep if monsters keep popping up and you tire yourself out."

"Hmm... You got a point, alright then lead the way." Jeff says and she leads him to a place near the Planeptune Basilicom. They go inside and head upstairs and IF knocks on the door.

"Compa, it's me." IF calls out

"The door is opened Iffy." a girl says from inside, and IF opens the door and they walk into a living room with light blue couches an orange table, as well as a TV with a console and a couple of games. A girl walks in from the kitchen who has peach color hair and eyes, a big sweater, a red plaid skirt, and boots. "Welcome back Iffy, oh who is your new friend?"

"Compa this is Jeff, and Jeff this is my friend Compa. She is a nurse in training." IF says to them

"Pleasure to meet you." Jeff says and they shook hands

"Same to you, it's always nice to make new friends!" Compa says with a happy expression

"Say Compa, is that extra room you have still not being used?" IF asks her

"Yes, why do you ask?" Compa asks her

"I was thinking maybe Jeff could use that room since he usually sleeps outside." IF tells her

"That is the reason I have this backpack full of camping equipment." Jeff explains to them. "I am trying to do my best, so I can help the world be a better place for people to have peace."

"Yea, all those mean monsters make it difficult for everyone." Compa says with a sigh. "Oh you should use the bathroom and shower. Just in the hallway and second door on the left, and the door across is the unused bedroom you can use."

"Ah ok, thanks I may need to anyways after that workout." Jeff says going into the hallway entering the room placing his backpack in the room and entering the bathroom to use the shower.

"So you met him at the guild Iffy?" Compa asks her as IF sat at the dinner table.

"Compa, there is something strange about that guy." IF starts telling her

"Strange how? What do you mean Iffy?" Compa asks confused

"I was watching on how he fights today. The attacks he used were Fire based." IF explains to her.

"Like magic?" Compa asks

"Well… it seems like that yeah, however parts of his body were lit on fire!" IF tells her "but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it and it doesn't burn him. Like he is immune…" IF continues discussing about Jeff and his mysterious magic. While in the shower Jeff was feeling distracted about Igniaus leaving so suddenly without telling Jeff.

"_I will find you Igniaus, and I promise to do everything in my power to protect everyone in Gamindustri."_ Jeff thought to himself as the water splashes down his body. "I wonder what the CPU of Planeptune is like…"

Up inside the Basilicom a young girl was playing games in the living room and suddenly sneezes.

"Woo, that was a sudden one." she says while having her favorite snack. "Must be a fan of mine talking about how cute I am!"

"Neptune, tomorrow Histoire wants us to be doing some productive work." Her sister says coming into the room.

"Aw, come on. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something good right now?" Neptune asks her slightly annoyed

"I don't care, Neptune! We are doing work and that is final!" Nepgear tells her and she leaves the room. Neptune sighs not able to get another day off just get away from work.

"Darn, she has gotten strict like Histy…" Neptune says to herself and sighs. "I wonder what could happen tomorrow."

**End of Chapter**


	3. Arc 1, Ch 2

_**Arc 1; Goddess Protectors Awaken, Ch 2; An Old Villain**_

The sun rises and shines through the window blinding Jeff in the bed with the fluffy covers. He sits up straight and stretches, leaving the bed and wrapping his scarf around his neck. He looks out the window seeing the city and people going on like any regular day.

"A new day has come, and there is an adventure just waiting for me to take." Jeff says as he gets ready for the day and leaves the room and goes into the dining room seeing IF and Compa having breakfast. "Good morning."

"Morning, I see you slept well." IF says and Jeff nods. "So are you planning on doing more quests for the guild?"

"Yea, I am going to to see if I can get ranked up for tougher quests." Jeff tells her

"Well good luck, cause you will need to do as many as you can before they find a quest that can raise your rank." IF tells him

"Yea alright, see you later!" Jeff says and leaves out the door

"Wait!" before Compa could stop him he already left the place. "He ran out before having something to eat…" then in a quick moment he comes back.

"First I'm hungry! Can't fight on an empty stomach!" Jeff says as he takes a seat at the table and the two girls laugh slightly.

Outside someone was lurking in the shadows waiting for a certain moment to exact revenge on those that have lived for too long.

_-Start Opening; Fairy Tail Snow Fairy by: Amalee-_

**Fairy, where're you going We'll gather the light along the way and make it shine upon a brand new day**

_(Out in the night sky of Gamindustri small lights fly into the air across the four nations and fly high with Jeff in a forest seeing the night sky and the title forms from the lights in the sky.)_

**Oh yeah Can you hear the voice that's calling you yet**

_(On top of a building of Lastation, James stares at the basilicom and then turns to the sky above.)_

**Oh yeah It's raw and hoarse from screaming out to you**

_(In a forest of Lowee Alex is leaning against a tree and turns his head looking through the trees.)_

**Oh yeah But it won't give up until you can answer it**

_(In Leanbox Isaac has just finished taking out a monster and looks up at the sky.)_

**Oh yeah Oh yeah**

_(On a hill Jeff sees the whole land of Planeptune then turning around ready for action.)_

**Though all this time has past, I still remember**

_(Jeff walks through the streets of each nation and one by one James, Alex, and Isaac are beside him.)_

**The sun and moon and how they shine together**

_(The four guys stop and make camp for the day to rest.)_

**It feels so strange when you are not here with me. I need your smile just to keep me going**

_(On the path between Planeptune and Lowee Selena was walking into the nation of Planeptune until she raised her head to see the four guys waiting for her and she smiles.)_

**In my heart it's snowing I'm trying my best to smile slowly it's warming as fate is linking your heart with mine**

_(The group of five travel through the lands beginning their adventures into danger with large monster hordes, Jeff and James with sparks in their eyes.)_

**Fairy where're you going we'll gather the light along the way and make it shine upon a brand new day**

_(Jeff consumes a large amount of fire causing an explosion and the others are gathered watching the scene. As the five are face to face with a large Guard Vermin.)_

**Don't say Goodbye**

_(One part shows Jeff with Igniaus then it changes to Jeff and James clashing their fists together causing a large shockwave and ending with all five on Planeptower balcony.)_

**End of Song**

_-Location; unknown-_

Somewhere deep beneath the ocean was something big happening. A large machine with four containers to hold a single person in each one connected to some kind of cannon.

"How are the preparations going?" a man asks some workers building the machine.

"Currently there are still some stuff needed to be installed Master. It might take a few weeks to get it finished. All that is left is a power source for your cannon to be able to fire." one of them explains. "You never told us what you were going to use for the power source."

"That… will come in due time. I want this cannon built soon." The man tells the workers. "For I will put Gamindustri forever in darkness and destruction."

_-Back at Planeptune-_

"As told, you will do some work. I will not accept any complaints from you Neptune, do I make myself clear?" Histoire asks her after giving a lecture about being a CPU

"Crystal…" Neptune says groaning

"Good, then I expect you to do jobs at the guild for three hours exactly! If you don't do more than 5 quests you will be sleeping outside!" Histoire tells her really serious and flies out of the room.

"Three hours…" Neptune groans knowing she is going to be exhausted from that. "I really don't want to... but Histy has really become Pisty once again…"

"Come on Neptune let's not waste time now." Nepgear tells her as gets up and the two leave the basilicom and walk towards the guild to accept some quests to do.

"Hello there Lady Neptune, Lady Nepgear. Do you wish to see through the quest list?" the lady at the desk asks them

"Yes please." Nepgear tells her and brings up a list and notices most of them in progress. "Wait, why are some of these in progress?"

"Oh these are taken by a young man just a couple of minutes ago. Most of them were just hunting quests." she explains to them

"What?! I would like to know who this guy is!" Neptune declares

"Neptune, we have to do some work otherwise Histoire will get upset." Nepgear tells her

"Well he isn't very well known, he only just registered yesterday. He should be doing the jobs at the forests. He hasn't returned to turn them in yet." the receptionist tells them and Neptune runs out the building.

"Neptune!" before Nepgear could stop her, she was already gone. Nepgear sighed and quickly grabbed some other quests she and Neptune can do. Once they go to the forest area, and what they are seeing is that most of the monsters have been cleared out, but there were craters made on the ground and there were also broken trees around the place. "My goodness… what could have caused such devastation?"

"I don't know, but something tells me it might have been that guy we were told about." Neptune says as a theory

"Maybe… but can one person cause this much damage? It might have been a powerful monster." Nepgear says unsure of what could have caused all this. "We should hurry and get finished before-"

"Hey Nep Jr. take a look at this!" Neptune shouts out and Nepgear finds her sister looking down a hole with no idea what is down there since it is dark. "Was this ever here before?"

"I don't think so… how deep is it?" Nepgear asks and Neptune kicks a stone into the hole and it takes a while until they hear it land.

"I think that answers your question." Neptune says with a sweat drop expression. "Come on, let's get to work so Histy will get off our backs for a while." The two Nep sisters leave the hole not sure how it was made.

While they were busy, someone was in the distance waiting for the right moment to strike. After clearing what they could they start heading back to the city.

"Well at least we were able to get some work done." Nepgear says "Although I worry about what kind of monster did all that damage."

"I'm more curious about that guy actually, we never saw him in the forest. Yet we would have ran into him…" Neptune says

"Neptune let's not worry about that and hurry doing some work, we still have about an hour left to finish up." Nepgear tells her

"What you should worry about is your very lives!" A woman's voice spoke up and they turned to see a familiar witch. "This is the end for you CPUs!"

"You again? How many times do you have to appear to make this end all horribly?" Neptune asks her with a bored expression

"I assure you Neptune, that this time will be different than before!" Arfoire tells her summoning her spear in her hand.

"I've heard that one before, alright Nepgear let's get this over with." Neptune tells her and transforming into Purple Heart and Nepgear becoming Purple Sister. "Let's do this Nepgear!"

"Right!" Purple Sister says and the battle starts with the two sisters charging towards Arfoire and clash their weapons together with sparks flying. The two sisters were pushed back and Arfoire flies at Purple Heart and they clash multiple times as Purple Heart got a strike on Arfoire, while she thrusted her spear and graced on Purple Heart's side, but then swung it taking one of the four blades to cause a cut and having the CPU back away grimacing at her wound. "Neptune are you alright?!"

"Yea, but it does hurt… we need to defeat her first." Purple Heart says and she flies at Arfoire and clashing multiple times until the next clash they held their ground and Purple Heart notice a dark aura appear around Arfoire for just a split second. "Wha…?" Arfoire knocks her away as Nepgear fires her beam attack blasting the witch away.

"Die CPUs!" Arfoire shouts with dark energy spikes shooting out of a dark sphere of energy from the tip of her spear and blasts the two sisters with a bunch of hits. The attack not only hurt them, but now their outfits were getting slightly torn up also, but what is important is the safety of everyone around them so they have to continue fighting. Purple Heart flies out of the smoke that was created and she strikes Arfoire with as much strength she could muster, but she was blasted back into the ground by an unknown and is way too damaged to get back up and continue the fight like her sister. "Ah hahahahaha! Look at this, CPUs fallen and about to die by my hands!"

"How can this be…?" Purple Heart asks weakly trying her best to stand up. Purple Sister tried to aim her gunblade but her arm became numb and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Neptune…" She apologizes to her big sister

"Nep! Gear!" IF and Compa were running to where they were

"Compa… Iffy… run… you'll be in danger…" Purple Heart tells them

"No way we are gonna stay until she is beaten!" IF tells her

"Pitiful humans, you'll die along with the CPUs." Arfoire says and she waves her hand causing a blast of wind to knock the two away and the witch raises her left hand creating a large ball of fire. "This is the end, now fall into the depths of Despair!"

"_It can't be over… someone, help… us…"_ Purple Heart thought as it seemed like it was over

_-About 2 hours ago-_

"Whew! Boy that was great, thanks for everything." Jeff tells Compa thanking her for the meal.

"Your welcome, it's good to have food before starting the day." Compa tells him. "Hey, Jeff mind if I ask what you are going to do?"

"Well I'm doing what I can to help the CPUs keep Gamindustri in peace." He tells her

"She actually meant to ask about what other goals do you have besides that." IF explains

"Yeah, that's it!" Compa says with a smile and Jeff took a deep breath and looked out the window standing up from his seat and walks towards the window to see the city better.

"The other thing I have… is to find Igniaus…" Jeff tells them with a sad tone

"Who is this Ig-ni-oes… person…?" Compa asks him

"Igniaus, is actually a dragon…" Jeff says and IF spat out the drink she was sipping from hearing that

"A dragon?!" Compa asks shocked

"Wait, like one of those dragons that breathe fire?!" IF asks and Jeff responded with a 'Yup' to her. "But why a dragon?"

"He was raising me as like a father figure to me, when I was young he taught me about the world. He even taught me a special type of magic called Dragon Slayer Magic." Jeff explains to them

"Is that why you were able to light parts of your body on fire?" IF asks and he nods confirming it. "Why would a Dragon teach you magic that can slay itself?"

"For one reason I wish to know… and the other is why he suddenly disappeared." Jeff tells them and looks down at his scarf. "This scarf is made special, and this was his gift to me… I never left without it."

"Wow, that's really sad…" Compa says with a sad expression

"Why would he just leave his kid without telling him?" IF asks

"Iffy! Don't be rude." Compa scolds her

"Nah it's fine… I need some time to myself, I'll be back." Jeff tells them and walks to the door.

"If you want we could have you meet Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge!" Compa says and Jeff was curious on who she was talking about.

"Their names are Neptune and Nepgear, or as I call them Nep and Gear. They are very good friends of ours, they can understand how you'll feel." IF tells him

"Thanks, but another time alright." Jeff tells the two girls and leaves the place closing the door behind him. "Making new friends… It is a great thing." Jeff heads out leaving the building and heads to the guild building and he accepts quests from the forest area yesterday. He heads out and sees there are some small golems, and draconian monsters strangely. "Alright time to get to work!" Jeff takes out all of the monsters having to make small craters on the ground and some on the mountains "Nice… though where were those coming from?" Jeff looks around knowing the crystal golem like monsters reside in caves mostly, so he looks around until he finds a hole where a crystal golem came out of it and Jeff burns it down. "Why would a monster came out from the cave?" Jeff decided to look into it and jump down into the dark cave.

He lands on the ground and looks around the cave seeing a bunch of crystals attached to the walls and floor of the cave. Jeff walks further into the cave seeing it completely full with tons of crystal golem monsters. He noticed that he was smelling people farther inside the cave and decided to see what was going on. He gets to where he could smell the group of people are at and see a bunch of guys in black gear that are fighters, sword & shield wielders, as well as other kinds of weapons also, even magicians with staves. What they were surrounding was a machine and it produced a bunch of monsters and even a few powerful ones also, which explains why there were so many before.

"Is that good enough for the plan?" one of them asks who seems to be the commander of the group. The guy seemed to be about Jeff's height, he has black hair with light blue ends, his eyes are an energy blue, he is slightly tan, his clothing is mostly black, silver, and Light Blue. He wears an opened vest with a shirt under it, pants with trims, and boots that could break bones. The strange thing is he as arm bands that seem to pulse with a strange energy, he also has shoulder pads that connect to the band's on the arms.

"Even if it is, the Master has told us for it to be too much for the CPUs of this nation to handle." he explains as the machine spawns another monster

"_A large group of monsters to overwhelm the CPUs? Even though these are quite strong with their crystal bodies… who are they anyway, are they trying to remove the CPUs? If so then I shall destroy their plan."_ Jeff thought and he came out of his hiding spot and get close enough for some of the guys to notice.

"Hey, who the hell are you?! What do you want?!" One of them asks getting his weapon out and Jeff only stayed silent. "being silent huh? Fine we'll just beat you up!"

"Take him out! He found out what we are doing, we are part of the Dark Army! You will not be leaving alive!" the leader says and all of them charge at him at once as he takes his stance.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Jeff kicks one of the soldiers and smashed him into the cavern wall. "Might as well have some fun while I'm here!" Jeff runs in and his arms light on fire. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" the fire from his arms extended and he swings his arms smacking many of the soldier guys. He then goes towards the main guy and throws a punch which gets blocked and kicks Jeff a far distance. "Looks like the party has just begun!" Jeff smirks and the two charge at each other and they each throw a punch causing a stalemate, but Jeff had the upper hand. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The force onto his punch knocked the guy into the cavern wall. However what Jeff didn't expect was the guy moving so quickly with a light blue glow around his body. With that Jeff gets kicked in the stomach and sent into the walls making a large crater.

"You seem to be a tough guy who can withstand this power I am using." The guy says as the bands on his arms are now glowing with the pulsing energy flowing through the body.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you aren't what I expected." Jeff says getting down to the ground. "Do you have a name?"

"You can call me Collin, second-in-command of the Dark Army. Right hand to master Rozen." He explains. "If you have been eavesdropping on our plans against those Goddesses, then you must be eliminated." he charges at Jeff again but this time he was ready and both went for a kick which they collide causing the place to shake around them.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff punches Collin straight in the face making him skid against the ground. the two fighters collide their attacks with fierce blows delivered to one another.

"This battle has gone far enough, soldiers… roast him!" Collin commands the ones in the sides and the magicians cast a bunch of fire magic attacks at Jeff thinking it would finish him off. "Let us return to our mis-" before he finished they could hear slurping sounds from the fire and see that Jeff is consuming it all up.

"Woo, that was some interesting tasting fire you guys had." Jeff says with a smirk and all of them were stunned that he wasn't even burned to dust. "You should know that a Dragon Slayer is immune to his own element."

"A what? What kind of human being are you?" Collin asks slightly scared

"Heh, I'm Jeffrey and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer! Watch! Fire Dragon's… Roar!" Jeff blows a large stream of fire that causes explosions breaking the caves and also destroying the machine that generated the monsters. He sees that he knocked out the whole group unconscious. "Whoops, I think I overdid it. Oh well, might as well head back and finish up."

Once Jeff got out of the cave his ears picked up a battle going on from within the city, having a bad feeling about it he hurries to what was going on and from the distance he is at, and thanks to his sight he could see that people were the CPU Purple Heart and her little sister Purple Sister. They were fighting a woman in a witch like outfit with a hat who he believes to be that same person from the forest yesterday. Then it turned bad as it was now the Witch forming the large ball of fire to finish them off.

"This is the end, now fall into the depths of Despair!" the witch shouts out and throws the giant fireball at the four helpless girls, however Jeff ran in and stopped the attack from reaching them causing Purple Heart to open her eyes and look up at her savior as he starts consuming the fire.

"Who… are you…" She asks weakly as Jeff fully consumed it up

"Blech, that was gross… that has got to be the nastiest tasting flames I ever ate!" Jeff complains from the taste which also made Arfoire stunned in shock in disbelief that someone actually consumed fire like it was food.

"What the hell are you? What kind of human eats flames?" Arfoire asks in complete shock as she floats back to ground level. Jeff takes a few steps forward and face the enemy in front of him.

"You got some nerve to attack the CPUs of this nation. Especially ones that I consider my friends!" Jeff tells her with a look of anger as flames form around him.

"We never even met…" Purple Heart says slowly getting up on her knees

"You really took your time to get here." IF tells Jeff and the two sisters looked at her confused.

"Not the time to chat, I'll take care of this now." Jeff tells her and readies himself

"Ha, you fight me? You'll regret ever facing the wrath of Arfoire, boy!" Arfoire warns him but the second she finished Jeff already right in front of her.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" With a swift upper kick she was knocked back not expecting a move like that. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff charges at her with a punch and she tries to block the attack but the sheer force was to much and send her grinding into the ground. She slowly stood up and the anger in her eyes could be shown she is pissed off.

"You are dead boy! I will destroy you along with those cursed CPUs!" Arfoire yells out and generates a large sphere of dark energy, she tosses it at Jeff while he is still unphased by the attack and then readies himself.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus; Exploding Flame Blade!" Jeff shouts generating a stream of fire from his hands colliding with the attack. His power destroyed the sphere and went straight at Arfoire and caused a large explosion. There wasn't any movement from the smoke, it takes a while until the smoke clears they can see Arfoire is clearly in deep shock from being beaten by an unknown person that just overpowered her.

"You are not any ordinary human being, but know this. I will be back to bring all the CPUs into despair, and you will follow with them as well!" Arfoire warns him as she disappears in a black flash of light. Jeff looked around to make sure everything was clear, he couldn't see anyone threatening around so it was clear.

"I'll be fine Compa." Purple Heart tells her

"No, I must treat that wound on you. So let me do my job Nep-Nep!" Compa tells her and the CPU just sighed and looked at Jeff.

"I must thank you for saving us just now, if you never came by… the four of us would probably be done for." Purple Heart says gratefully

"I'm glad I got here in time, who knows what would have happened if I wasn't here." Jeff tells her with a smile

"You were really strong there, I have to admit. What was that you just displayed?" Purple Sister asks him

"It's an ancient Magic lost through the ages, it is called Dragon Slayer Magic." Histoire flew to them getting their attention

"Histy? You know about his power?" Compa asks her

"Of course I do Compa, I record history so I know about Dragon Slayer Magic. There are different kinds of elements as well, his being Fire is only just one of them." Histoire explains and everyone was surprised even Jeff also.

"Wait, so Jeff is not the only Dragon Slayer user in Gamindustri?" IF asks the fairy.

"Correct, I am to believe there are two others somewhere. I can't be exactly sure on their locations, but I do know there are three Dragon Slayers that are to be together one day. Jeff being the first." Histoire tells them

"Igniaus did tell me there were two others being taught by dragons… he didn't specifically tell me who they were." Jeff tells them

"You were taught by an actual Dragon?!" Purple Sister asks and he nods. "Is that really possible?"

"Dragon Slayer magic actually came from the dragons, at first there were two different sides. One side wanted to bring peace between them and human kind, the other side wanted to control the land." Histoire explains to them. "However, I'd like to ask if you would stay in the basilicom."

"Huh? You want me to stay inside the basilicom where the CPU stays in? This seems like an odd request you are giving me." Jeff says

"Yeah Histoire, I gave him a place in Compa's house." IF tells her

"It's fine Iffy, if he stays in the basilicom he can get to know Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge more." Compa says happily and IF couldn't deny that he could know the two sisters more staying in the basilicom and they did want him to meet the two as well, but it wasn't exactly how they planned for him meeting the sisters. "He also saved them from that mean witch."

"I guess yea, is that alright with you Nep?" IF asks the CPU who looked at Jeff curiously as he stands there for a moment until he realized she said a different name than Purple Heart

"You are friends with the CPU? Now that I wasn't expecting." Jeff says surprised at the two girls being friends with the CPUs of Planeptune. "So who is this one?" he looks at Purple Sister knowing he was told only one CPU was ruling a nation each.

"Nepgear is my little sister." Purple Heart tells him and he looks at her and Purple Sister and he can slightly see the resemblance until the two shined and returned to normal. "Whew, being in that form can be very tiring."

"I can provide a room for you, so if there is anything you have at Compa's place you should grab and once you get into the basilicom take the elevator to the top floor of the tower. I will let the staff know you are staying." Histoire tells him

"Alright then…" Jeff says unsure about being in a place with someone such as the CPU and her sister where he just learned about now. "_Me living at the basilicom with the CPU and her sister it seems. Igniaus, I'm doing as I promised… I did want to help the CPUs with problems, but I feel like there is more than what I will expect."_ Jeff goes to Compa's place to grab his stuff and head to the basilicom.

_-At a mountain area of Lastation-_

In a mountain dungeon near Lastation, the two CPUs were fighting against a large machine as it fired Black Heart dodged away from the blast. Black Sister aimed her giant rifle gun at the machine and shot the legs of it, but didn't destroy them.

"These cursed machines keep causing problems, and they just get somehow more skilled against the two of us." Black Heart says sounding annoyed from this situation

"Yea, barely any of our attacks are denting it." Black Sister says as she aims and fires at the machine though not denting it much. Black Heart flies and strikes it with her Lace Ribbon Dance. Though the attack didn't do much and she was going to get distance when the machine fired and a claw grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground. "Noire!" Black Sister aimed at the turret and fired as much as she could to free her sister. "Argh, what the heck is this thing made of?!"

"I don't know but this is not one I want to deal with!" Black Heart says and was about to cut off the part attached to the claw on her leg but it starts conducting electricity causing her to loosen her grip on her sword.

"Noire!" Black Sister aims at the turret again about to shoot when something collided and froze it stopping the electricity. "Huh?" She looked at where the attack came from and saw a figure jump high and fly down at the machine smashing it into smithereens. Black Sister flew towards her big sister as she was getting up and they looked at where the person that destroyed the machine was, but they were already gone.

"Who was that?" Black Heart asks her little sister and she shrugged unknowing of who it was.

"I couldn't get a good look at them, I was mostly focused on you." Black Sister answered honestly and Black Heart sighed and returned to normal form.

"Well, our job is done Uni. Let's go back to Lastation." Noire tells her and starts walking with her little sister Uni walking beside her. However Noire couldn't help but wonder who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saved them. "_I'll have to search for who it was that made their appearance."_

**End of Chapter**


	4. Arc 1, Ch 3

**Arc 1; Goddess Protectors Awaken, Ch 3; James the Super Saints Warrior**

-The Next Day-

After the battle against the witch Arfoire, everything was back to normal. However they know that Arfoire is still out there seeking revenge for her loss against a Dragon Slayer. Histoire has then invited him to stay at the basilicom which seemed like an odd request, but he accepts the invitation and is given a room of his own, despite it being slightly girly colors like at Compa's he slept in the bed. Although things were gonna be different anyway.

As Jeff seemed to be asleep in his new room, someone silently opened the door and slowly walked up to the bed. As they were about to make a move to wake him up.

"Don't even think about it Neptune." Jeff says with his eyes still closed startling the said person.

"Aw come on, you are no fun. What's the point in having a new person staying at the basilicom?" Neptune asks him since he knew who it was by the scent from her.

"Your Oracle is kind enough to allow me to stay here." Jeff says to her as he sits up. "But it doesn't mean you can walk into my room and wake me up."

"Blah, that's boring. Besides, how about we start with some good games today?" Neptune asks with a smile while Jeff just stared at her.

"No." Jeff bluntly says getting off the bed and getting his clothes on since he slept in his trousers and scarf around his neck. "Besides aren't you a CPU, you should be doing work for your nation like a CPU should be doing."

"Work? No thanks, nothing is more boring than work. Playing games is the best part, especially with friends!" Neptune tries to convince him to play some games, although it isn't working since his kind of fun is fighting.

"Play with your sister, that's someone you have." Jeff tells her as she whines in disappointment. _"Now I know who IF was talking about being lazy of not wanting to do her job."_ Jeff walks out of his room and heads into the living room as Neptune follows behind him.

"Good morning Jeff, I presume you have slept well?" Histoire asks him as he entered the living room.

"Yea, although this one tried to wake me up." Jeff points at Neptune and Histoire only sighed. "So I am sure there is some reason you asked me to live in the basilicom."

"In a way yes. First, I believe we should have something to eat before I start explaining." Histoire tells him and they go into the kitchen seeing Nepgear doing the cooking.

_-Start Opening; Fairy Tail Snow Fairy by: Amalee-_

**_Fairy, where're you going We'll gather the light along the way and make it shine upon a brand new day_**

_(Out in the night sky of Gamindustri small lights fly into the air across the four nations and fly high with Jeff in a forest seeing the night sky and the title forms from the lights in the sky.)_

**_Oh yeah Can you hear the voice that's calling you yet_**

_(On top of a building of Lastation, James stares at the basilicom and then turns to the sky above.)_

**_Oh yeah It's raw and hoarse from screaming out to you_**

_(In a forest of Lowee Alex is leaning against a tree and turns his head looking through the trees.)_

**_Oh yeah But it won't give up until you can answer it_**

_(In Leanbox Isaac has just finished taking out a monster and looks up at the sky.)_

**_Oh yeah Oh yeah_**

_(On a hill Jeff sees the whole land of Planeptune then turning around ready for action.)_

**_Though all this time has past, I still remember_**

_(Jeff walks through the streets of each nation and one by one James, Alex, and Isaac are beside him.)_

**_The sun and moon and how they shine together_**

_(The four guys stop and make camp for the day to rest.)_

**_It feels so strange when you are not here with me. I need your smile just to keep me going_**

_(On the path between Planeptune and Lowee Selena was walking into the nation of Planeptune until she raised her head to see the four guys waiting for her and she smiles.)_

**_In my heart it's snowing I'm trying my best to smile slowly it's warming as fate is linking your heart with mine_**

_(The group of five travel through the lands beginning their adventures into danger with large monster hordes, Jeff and James with sparks in their eyes.)_

**_Fairy where're you going we'll gather the light along the way and make it shine upon a brand new day_**

_(Jeff consumes a large amount of fire causing an explosion and the others are gathered watching the scene. As the five are face to face with a large Guard Vermin.)_

**_Don't say Goodbye_**

_(One part shows Jeff with Igniaus then it changes to Jeff and James clashing their fists together causing a large shockwave and ending with all five on Planeptower balcony.)_

**End of Song**

-Location; Lastation Basilicom-

Inside the Basilicom Noire was in a room interrogating the scientist who is named Cassandra. Who in turn is explaining about her project of the Saints Serum.

"So let me get this right. You say you had a few teenagers volunteered in a project you have been working on 6 years ago? Am I correct?" Noire asks her

"That is correct Lady Noire, the 7 candidates that were testing out a serum that relates to these powers in a simulation we created. At one point it seemed like they did incredibly well." Cassandra explains but the whole time she had a look of disappointment. "However, when we got to the part on implanting the serum into the 7… the machine went out of control and caused an explosion."

"Were you using them for your own deeds?" Noire asks her sternfully

"With all honesty my Lady, I meant to create powerful soldiers in your steed. I noticed the increase of monsters outside the nations, so I couldn't sit and watch this land being overtaken." Cassandra tells her and Noire couldn't argue with that logic since there has been an increasing amount in the dungeons than before.

"You do have a point, there has been an insanely large increase through the past year before." Noire admits to the scientist. "However, it's nothing me and my sister can't handle at all."

"Yes, I understand. Although, everyone has their limits in fighting you know that." Cassandra says and Noire wanted to argue, but deep down it is true that it can be overwhelming at times

"Fine you win, but I am guessing none of them have gotten the powers in the serum." Noire says thinking the test failed at the start.

"Actually, there was one that did obtain these powers." Cassandra tells her and this got Noire curious. "It was our first success… however the second… is when the explosion happened."

"Who is this person?" Noire asks and Cassandra signaled to give a file of the person that did gain the powers. "James…?" The scientist nodded confirming that this person has the Saints Serum powers

Outside on the streets of Lastation, a young man sits in an alleyway wearing a black leather jacket with the hood over covering his face and on the back is Lastation's Nation icon, has a black and silver shirt under the jacket, he wore black pants with silver trims, black and silver shoes with straps kept on him tightly. He sat there by his lonesome thinking about the events 6 years ago.

-6 years ago-

After the 7 candidates have completely recovered and finished everything in the simulation, the scientists got them out and said it was time to implant the serum inside to become Super Warriors as Cassandra has hoped for.

"Alright everyone, follow me to the chambers. It is finally time for the moment to come!" Cassandra was excited for this to happen. The group of teens followed her into a room with a tank and a table so the person doesn't fall down. "Alright who would like to go first?"

"I will." James raised his hand volunteering for being the first person to acquire the special powers.

"Wait, don't do it!" Vivian grabs his hand worried about him.

"Don't worry Viv, I'll be alright." he tells her with a heartwarming smile and walks in the tank and lays down and being strapped in.

"This is our first test, but we do have to make sure you don't suddenly become strange if you understand what I mean." Cassandra tells him and he nods while Vivian watches with worry. The scientist starts up the machine and purple smoke spews below from the floor inside and it starts getting absorbed into his body. As this was being processed one scientist noticed something like the machine was heating too much suddenly. Once the machine stopped, James was having tingly feelings all over his body. They release him from the straps and he looks at his hands almost like it felt numb to him. "It worked! The scanner says that his body has the Saints Serum flowing through him!"

"Uh Cassandra, I think we should wait before we continue doing so…" One of the scientists tries to tell her that it could be bad.

"We must complete the project, alright next person!" Cassandra signals the other 6 and Vivian stepped forward for being the next to volunteer and she gets strapped in. They start the machine again but this time it starts acting up strangely. "What's going on?!"

"The machine is overheating! If it goes way too much then everything could-" before he could finish the machine explodes with Vivian still inside.

"VIVIAN!" James shouted out to her however before he could go check the scientists grabbed him and everyone evacuates and the lab explodes multiple times and destroying everything. While James fell to his knees in despair seeing the girl he called his best friend and crush to vanish from the world. "no… why…? Viv…" It started raining as James started breaking into tears losing the important person he cared so much for.

-Back to Present-

In the alleyway he stood up and started walking, people think that he was a poor person with little credits. But deep down his depression has never left him from that one day. He goes to the mountain dungeon area to be able to take some monsters around the area. Some of them were only pushovers as he uses his fire blast power to burn the enemies and use the Ice blast to freeze them and shatter them in place.

"I always had hoped to be able for us to see beautiful sights together, but now that it has come to this… I can't shake off my nerves." He says to himself thinking about his dear friend "Why did it have to happen?"

Back at the streets of Lastation, the two sisters were walking together while Noire was thinking about what Cassandra told them. The guy named James, who has this Saints Serum liquid in his body that gives him super powers with different abilities.

"Noire, do you really believe what she told us is true? About this guy being able to use super powers?" Uni asks her big sister

"I can't be completely sure about the story of these super powers… however if this guy really can be of great help like she said. We will bring him to the Basilicom as an offer, we can't use force on him." Noire explains to Uni who nods in agreement. The two sisters start looking around the areas of place to find this James person. Unknowingly being spied on from a flying device behind them.

"Oh my dear lovely Noire, once I have studied every single ability you and your sister. You will be unable to win, and you will be so lovely when I have you by my side." A voice says inside an abandoned factory watching the two sisters.

"Just don't forget the deal we have made." A Mysterious voice says from one monitor

"Of course, once I have completed my objective I will give you what you want." The first one tells them keeping his sights on the Lastation sisters as they are fighting against a small group of monsters.

While on the mountain the two sisters looked around, but sadly they could not find the person in question.

"I feel like this is all just a wild goose chase…" Uni tells her big sister and Noire sighs in disappointment

"Yea, you might be right… come on Uni, let's go back and-" before Noire could finish what she was saying, a giant machine landed next to them and grabbed Noire making her scream and it knocked Uni back away. "Uni!"

"Noire! Let go of my sister!" Uni aims her rifle and fires, but it bounced off like it was built to nullify her shots. "Dammit, I won't lose my sister again!" The machine swings one of its arms trying to crush her, though she changes to Black Sister and fires at spots on the machine. She dodges a swipe from the large enemy as it starts moving away from her. "Hey where are you going with my sister!"

"Ugh what is happening? Why can't I transform and get out of this?!" Noire asks as she struggles out the machine's grip. She looks up to see a monitor turn on from on the machine and showed a familiar someone

"Well my dear Noire it is because this new machine is made to nullify your ability to transform." Anonydeath tells her through the monitor.

"You! What do you want this time?!" Noire asks annoyed while Uni is trying to find a way to stop the machine.

"Why you of course, having your special images of your amazing hobby is precious. But what's even better to have the real deal in front of my own eyes!" he says with his enthusiasm rising. "I made special plans for you, and I expect great things from you!"

"When I get out of this I am so going to knock you down to the ground!" Noire says angry at him still struggling

"Oh you are just so cute when you struggle. Well I have to do something, I am expecting your arrival so seeya!" Anonydeath says and the monitor turns off as the machine continues moving. Noire gets an open view of Black Sister getting smashed against the mountain from an Ancient Dragon.

"Uni! Damn, if only I could get out of this!" Noire continues struggling out of the arm of the machine slowly feeling weaker. "This thing is zapping my strength away, I'm gonna faint if I don't…" suddenly she felt the arm being cold which part of the machine suddenly got frozen, she looked where it came from. She looked above and someone grabbed her sword that she dropped and sliced the frozen part off freeing her from the grip. "Ow… at least I'm getting my strength back."

"I got this, go check on your sister." the mysterious male in front of her tells her as he readies himself. Noire looked and saw the Ancient dragon completely frozen while Black Sister is slowing getting up. She looked back at where the guy was before when she suddenly sees him now battling the machine that captured her. She sees a light green aura around him and a large boulder having the same aura floating then thrown at the machine knocking it back right into the frozen Ancient Dragon and shattering it completely.

"You're the…" Noire says completely amazed at what he did just now but she had her worries on Black Sister first and rushes over to her quickly. "Uni are you ok?"

"Just bruised, that's all." Black Sister says and looks at the mysterious male fighting the machine by jumping high and smashing against it into the mountain with his powers. "Is that actually…" Noire nods believing that is who they have been searching for.

"You're finished!" the male shouted as he dives and smashes through the machine and which causes it to explode. "Never hurt girls like them." he walks over to the two sisters and gives Noire her weapon back. "Glad you both are ok…" he then starts walking away but stops when Noire grabs his arm.

"Wait, are you James? That was part of the Saints Serum Project?" Noire asks him. He was silent for a while then spoke up.

"I don't want to remember any of that, it was a horrible moment that day… just leave me be…" he tells her

"No wait, I only want to bring you to the Basilicom… and… stay with me- I mean us!" Noire says slightly blushing and James turns his head to her and she can barely see his face being covered by the hood

"I appreciate the offer… but I can't… I don't want you to be in danger around me…" he tells her

"Look here." She gets an angry expression and pulls his hood off getting a look at his raven black hair and crimson red eyes. "That scientist only gave you those powers to help us rid the overgrowing monster population, I hate admitting that me and the other CPUs would get overwhelmed… but if you can help I am bringing you to the Basilicom whether you want to or not." after she said that a ringing sound was coming from her pocket which is from her phone that she and the other CPUs have incase of emergencies from their nations. "Hello? This is Noire." she says and listens to the caller while James and Uni just stood there looking at her talk. "... I see, we'll be right over." she hangs up the call. "That was Histoire, apparently she has something really important to tell us."

"What did she tell you?" Uni asks her sister

"Histoire said that she found an old story that we should hear about, she is also wanting us at Planeptune." Noire explains and turns to James "I want you to come along also, I am not going to give up on bringing you to the Basilicom." James groans that he didn't want to be around someone important to the lands, however he just sighed and let them take him along to Planeptune.

However what they didn't notice was that someone in a mixture of a dark violet and light purple coat was watching them from a far distance. The mysterious person removed the hood showing their face to be a young woman with long purple hair in with a side tail on her left side, and has purple eyes. She watches as the CPU Black Heart carries James towards Planeptune.

"I told you, as what you have seen now is now what has become." a female voice echoed into her thoughts, while she continued watching the trio flying to Planeptune.

"... I have seen what you have said." the purple haired girl says as she goes into a portal of darkness and vanishes.

End of Chapter


End file.
